


5 Minutes and 33 Seconds

by iamthepizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthepizzaman/pseuds/iamthepizzaman
Summary: Castiel knew he was in love with Dean after five minutes and thirty-three seconds of meeting him.





	5 Minutes and 33 Seconds

Castiel knew he was in love with Dean after five minutes and thirty-three seconds of meeting him. It happened in the 4th grade when three of the 5th graders had cornered Castiel on the playground and were making fun of him for bringing his bumblebee stuffed animal to school. They didn’t understand that Castiel had to have the bumblebee with him today. It was the first day of the 4th grade and the only time Jimmy had been too sick to come to school, leaving Castiel completely out of sorts having never gone through a day of school without his twin by his side. The bumblebee (that was currently being ripped from his hands) was what Jimmy had gotten for him on their seventh birthday and whenever Castiel goes somewhere without his twin he always brings the bumblebee with him.

Sometime between Castiel begging for the bullies to give back his toy, a crack fire of a boy came running to the rescue. He was smaller than the 5th graders but he had fury in his eyes and a plastic baseball bat in his hands that he used to scatter the three 5th graders that were crowding Castiel.

“Are you okay?” the boy asked, plastic bat still in one hand and the other came to gently rest on Castiels’ shoulder.

“No-o. They have my bumblebee.” 

With a short nod and a promise to be back, the boy ran in the direction the bullies had went. When the boy came back replacing the baseball bat was a bumblebee and a split lip. Five minutes and thirty-three seconds. Castiel was in love. Of course, being nine years old Castiel didn’t know he was in love but years later when he was trying to pinpoint the exact time he fell for Dean he pictured the bumblebee raised triumphantly before the boys head, and the brightest smile he’d ever seen.

When Castiel got home the first thing he did was tell Jimmy about the boy who rescued his bumblebee and while Jimmy could have used the sick pass to miss another day of school he decided it was more important to meet the kid that protected his twin when he wasn’t there to do it himself. It took Jimmy exactly four seconds after meeting Dean to decided that he would be his best friend.

“Thank you for helping my brother yesterday.” 

“Anytime.” Four seconds. As simple as that.  
“This means that you’re my best friend now. My name’s Jimmy.”

“I’m Dean.”

Castiel was surprised to find himself jealous that Jimmy called Dean his best friend. And not because he thought himself to be Jimmy’s best friend but because he thought Dean was going to be his. Afterall he met Dean first.

But that was just how Jimmy was. He could walk up to anyone and declare them his best friend and the person couldn’t even argue. Dean didn’t argue.

For the first few years of Dean being the new addition to the twins' life all three of them were close. It wasn’t until high school that Castiel realized that Dean had more things in common with Jimmy than he did with Castiel. The two were both charismatic where Castiel was awkward, they loved to go out to parties on the weekend while he would rather stay home. They were daring and confident, and he was cautious and shy. In other words while Dean always tried to include Castiel in whatever they were doing, Castiel started to think three might indeed be “a crowd” and by the time junior year came around he had separated himself from the pair (as much as he could separate from them when one was his twin and the other was the love of his life).

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long I'm planning to make this story but I do know I'll be trying to update once a week (with chapters much larger than this one).


End file.
